create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Gargantuar
''Gargantuars ''are large, powerful enemies in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They appear in every world, and are very strong. They have the most health out of the main 6 zombies, and when they reach half health, they will throw an Imp or sometimes even several. Gargantuar List * Gargantuar (Player's House) * Vase Gargantuar (Vasebreaker) * Mummified Gargantuar (Ancient Egypt) * Pirate Gargantuar (Pirate Seas) * Western Gargantuar (Wild West) * Gargantuar Prime (Far Future) * Executioner Gargantuar (Dark Ages) * Deep Sea Gargantuar (Big Wave Beach) * Sloth Gargantuar (Frostbite Caves) * Porter Gargantuar (Lost City) * Lunar Gargantuar (Space Race) * New Years Gargantuar (Party '99) * Neon Gargantuar (Party '99) * Grunt Worker Gargantuar (Industrial Revolution) * Smokestack Gargantuar (Industrial Revolution) * Tiki Golem Gargantuar (Tiki Island) * Ancient Guard Gargantuar (City of Atlantis) * Shadow Gargantuar (City of Atlantis) * Sub Zero Gargantuar Mark. 3_7560 (Distant Coldfront) * General Gargantuar (Garden Warfare) Almanac Entries Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Gargantuar really is kind of a big deal. Damage: Crushes plants with pole. Special: Throws Imp when damaged. Gargantuar is the embodiment of power, made real. He is a juggernaut of hunger, from which there is no escape. He is fear unleashed. Well, he's fear slightly leashed. Vase Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Phenomenally sized zombie stuffed into a tiny unliving space. Damage: Crushes plants with pole. Special: Throws Imp when damaged. The ceramic confines of the Vase Gargantuar's home has done nothing to his endless hunger, his immense power, or his vast destructive potential. However, his footspeed could be better. Mummified Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Massive zombie from a royal line of mummies. Damage: Crushes plants with sarcophagus. Special: Launches Imp Mummy when damaged. True fact #1: The pyramids were built in an attempt to make Mummified Gargantuar seem small. It didn't work. True fact #2: The Sphinx isn't missing it's nose… that is the face of… Gargantuar. Pirate Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Enormous zombie who redefines the shark attack. Damage: Crushes plants with shark. Special: Fires off Pirate Imp when damaged. Gargantuar Pirate likes short walks off the plank, moonlit raiding parties, and the smell of cannon fire. A true romantic. Western Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Humungous zombie with brand awareness. Damage: Crushes plants with brand. Special: Launches Western Imp when damaged. Likes candy. Gargantuar Prime Brain Cost: 550 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Has it all: heavy armor, laser eyes, smashing arms, and Bug Bot deployment system. Damage: Crushes plants with arms. Damage: Randomly burns tiles with laser eyes. Special: Launches Bug Bot when damaged. The imp pilots of the Gargantuar Prime series are handpicked by Dr. Zomboss himself. They are the imp elite. The small, the mean, the fearless! But mostly the ones who can drive a stick shift. Executioner Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Immense zombie who brings the hammer down. Damage: Crushes plants with hammer. Special: Launches Imp Monk when damaged. When Executioner Gargantuar wants to find pantaloons that fit him, he has to shop at the "Enormous & Towering" store. He hates it though. It's embarrassing. He just wants to shop for clothes where all the other zombies shop. Deep Sea Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Titanic zombie who isn't shellfish with his might. Damage: Crushes plants with driftwood. Special: Launches Imp Mermaid when damaged. This big guy loves the water. When he's deep down in it, he feels light as a feather. He feels like he's flying. Most importantly, during those precious moments, he feels as if the weight of Imp Mermaid Zombie has been lifted from his shoulders. Sloth Gargantuar Brain Cost: 500 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Massive sloth skinned zombie with a case of the imps. Carries and throws three imps instead of just one. Damage: Crushes plants with icicle. Special: Fires off Yeti Imps when damaged. Somewhere along the line, Sloth Gargantuar contracted a bad case of Yeti Imps. He used soap, medicinal powders, and a salve made from sloth slobber in an attempt to get rid of them ... to no avail. But the truth is, he's grown used to their presence. The darn things are itchy. They're always squabbling. They nag him endlessly. But at this point, he'd probably miss them if they ever cleared up. Porter Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Terrifying behemoth of exploratory fury. Special: Throws Archeologist Imp when damaged. Porter Gargantuar dreams of the discovery that will make him powerful and influential.Maybe then the Imps will be the one carrying him around.It's always nice to have a dream. Lunar Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Moon-sized Gargantuar with a power that's off the charts. Damage: Crushes plants with pole. Special: Throws Astro Imp when damaged. TBA New Years Gargantuar Brain Cost: 500 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Millenial-sized zombie from the year 1999, his exploding fireworks staff delivers much more destruction than regular Gargantuars. He's short-sighted though. Special: Throws Fireworks Imp to column 4 when damaged. Special: Destroys plants in a 3x3 area when smashing TBA Neon Gargantuar Brain Cost: 500 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Big and blinding zombie from the year 1999, his neon staff lights up the whole screen and blinds everything onscreen when smashing. Special: Throws Neon Imp when damaged. Special: His smashing blinds everything onscreen. TBA Grunt Worker Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Gigantic brute who's the toughest worker around. Loves smashing plants with his steel pipe. Damage: Crushes plants with steel pipe. Special: Throws Apprentice Imp when damaged. He's been trying his best to teach Apprentice Imp all that he can, but he doesn't think that the little guy will be able to do it. So he resorted to throwing him around all over the place. He tells Imp it's a circus act, and it will help him achieve his dreams. He has no regrets, Imp looks hilarious in clown makeup. Smokestack Gargantuar Brain Cost: 500 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Terrifying beast with a smokey following. He can call forth the smog when he smashes his smokestack. Damage: Crushes plants with smokestack. Special: Fires off Rocket Imp when damaged. Special: Produces smog behind him while walking but in three lanes. He's the leader of the zombies. He controls what surrounds the world. He has the smoke at his mercy. He can snap his fingers, and the zombies will fall to their knees. He loves to make himself sound tough, but in all reality, he owns a puppy rescue center. Everyone loves his monocle and 'stache though! Tiki Golem Gargantuar Brain Cost: 550 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry The ancient protector of the tribe has awakened... Damage: Crushes plants with arms. Special: Tosses Tiki Golem Imp when damaged. Special: Can spit a fireball at plants. TBA Ancient Guard Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry The protecter of the ancient city wields a marble column to take your brains. Damage: Crushes plants with marble column. Special: Throws Kelp Imp when damaged. Special: Pops Bubble Weeds upon contact. Man o' man, Ancient Guard Gargantuar spent 10 straight months of eating cereal to get a trident. He was so happy when he got it. So happy that he jumped out of joy so high that he knocked out the Titanic! Yes, that is how the Titanic sank. Shadow Gargantuar Brain Cost: 550 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry The embodiment of fear and despair, come together to form a colossal beast of darkness. Damage: Crushes plants with darkness. Special: Throws Shadow Imp when damaged. Special: Can cause the darkness to creep up and kill a plant from far away. Special: Can recede into the darkness to hide from attacks. ''-hqob gursshg edfn lqwr wkh vhd, vhhplqjob lq ihdu. L qhyhu vdz lw djdlq, exw L fdq ihho d suhvhqfh durxqg wkh wrzq. L wklqn lw'v wlph L ohiw, wklv lv jhwwlqj wrr rxw ri kdqg. L pxvw wub vrphwklqj hovh. Wlph wudyho. Captain W. Lily P.S. 3 Letters Back'' Sub Zero Gargantuar Mark. 3_7560 Brain Cost: 550 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Freezes plants instead of smashing them by using his ice cold telephone poles, laser eyes, double ski bot launchers and a cryogenic bomb Damage: Freezes plants with ice-cold telephone pole. Damage: Burns plants with laser eyes. Special: Launches Ski Bot Imp when damaged. Damage: Equipped with a cryogenic bomb that's launched as a last resort. TBA General Gargantuar Brain Cost: 450 Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Damage: Crushes plants with rifle. Special: Fires off Private Imp when damaged. TBA Gallery PVZIAT Gargantuar.png Vase Gargantuar2.png Mummified Gargantuar2.png Gargantuar Pirate2.png Wild West Gargantuar2.png Gargantuar Prime2.png Dark Ages Gargantuar2.png Deep Sea Gargantuar2.png Sloth Gargantuar2.png Porter Gargantuar2.png Hair_Metal_Gargantuar2.png Trivia * Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO) Category:Player's House Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Dark Ages Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Zombies Category:Lost City Zombies Category:Space Race Zombies Category:Party '99 Zombies Category:Industrial Revolution Zombies Category:Tiki Island Zombies Category:City of Atlantis Zombies Category:Distant Coldfront Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies